Fatal Love
by Akira E. A
Summary: Sasuke wakes up laying next to his blonde teammate that he has been sectetly in love with. What happens when Naruto dosen't return the feelings? implied SasuNaru that's like in your face. ONESHOT


-coughcough- I was on Photobucket... I found a picture that inspired me to write this... So sue... I know, it's short. I still sort of like it. So P

Anyway, it's a ONESHOT. Unless I make a sequal, which I highly doubt. Whatever.

**Title:** Fatal Love

**By:** Akira E. A.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto... Blah blah blah... Oh! And... yaoi... I guess... It's sort of like implied, but it's totally **RIGHT THERE AND OBVIOUS**!!! So yeah, and stuff. No flaming. Because that will be bad... I'll take out my Kabutastic friend!!! You are warned...

* * *

The sun broke through the curtains, shining in Sasuke's eyes. He slowly opened them and tried to remember where he was. His mind was drawing a blank. He remembered yelling at Naruto after training as they walked home, letting the baka distract him until he was in front of the blonde's apartment, and then it was nothing. It was all just a blur. He rolled over to his side, and once he saw that very same blonde, it all came rushing to his mind.

He remembered glaring at him. He remembered the way the sunset was hitting his face. He remembered confessing his love. He remembered the kiss, and where it had lead. And now he was here. In a situation he didn't want to he in. Lying in bed next to his teammate, both of their clothes tossed carelessly across the room.

He suddenly began to panic as the images returned to his memory. He jumped out of the bed and rapidly began to search for his clothes. The sudden movement shook the blonde from his sleep. He looked over at Sasuke.

"What's wrong, teme?" He asked as he sat up and stretched a little. Sasuke pulled his shirt over his head and glared at Naruto.

"What's wrong? What's wrong! Last night… We… We…" he muttered, unable to say it.

But Naruto was able to figure out what be meant. And he had no problem saying it. "…Had sex?" he finished for the older boy. "So. What's wrong with that?" he asked with a shrug.

The Uchiha looked at Naruto with a blank, but annoyed expression. "That's exactly what we did… And we shouldn't have! It's not right!" he said, suddenly panicking again.

"Calm down. What's so wrong about it? You're the one that said they loved me. You're the one that kissed me." Naruto pointed out in response.

"I'll tell you exactly what's wrong about it. We aren't a couple." The older boy said quietly.

Again Naruto shrugged. "I still don't see a problem. Ever heard of a one night stand?"

Sasuke shook his head. "You don't get it. I love you, Naruto. But we aren't a couple. We had sex. That's it. You're my lover, to some sense of the word. I'm your secret sin." He paused. The blonde still didn't seem to be getting it. "This breaks my heart, because there is no love. Even if I love you." He said as he walked towards the door. He turned back to look at the very confused looking boy.

"S-Sasuke… I'm sorry." He muttered once his bright blue eyes met with the Uchiha's solid black ones.

The raven-haired ninja shook his head. "No you aren't. You just wanted good sex. You don't care that you broke my heart. You took away the only chance that I thought I had with finding love again. After all, you know everyone else I love was killed. Thanks. I needed that last shard of hope shattered." He turned to leave once more. "By the way, if you were really only hoping for good sex, I hope you got what you wanted. See you at training." He muttered. Before Naruto could say anything, he left the room, closing the door behind him.

Naruto's head hung, his eyes clenched shut. "Damn it… I didn't mean to break your heart… I just didn't know how to tell you your love was one sided." He whispered to himself.

Later at training, Naruto kept glancing at Sasuke. His eyes were consistently filled with apology. Sasuke ignored every thing about Naruto. Every glance. Every attempt to talk to him. Every little thing. It like he was pretending that Naruto wasn't there at all. Kakashi couldn't help but notice a glint of regret in Sasuke's eyes. He wondered why the two boys were acting so strangely, but asked nothing about it. He didn't want to upset them even more.

_"I love you Naruto. But you broke my heart. You're lucky I didn't just stay at home once I got there."_

_"I'm sorry Sasuke… I just don't want to admit that I love you too…"_


End file.
